1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for multilingual administration of enterprise data with default target languages.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's world economy reflects dramatically increasing international trade and cultural exchange. This economic landscape is complex considering that the vast majority of the world's population needs or prefers a language other than English to carry out business functions. As international trade and cultural exchange continues to grow, the need for multilingual support for business users will also continue to grow.